Beat of my Heart
by MultifandomSonyeo
Summary: No one would have guessed Masahiko Kairi's dream, for it was "unladylike". But for her, it was her passion. Playing her own beat in her own life, she wouldn't have thought that her beat would open old scars, but this time, it's planning to heal. Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Lead here. So this is a revised chapter one of Worth It. I hope that I could update weekly, despite of all work, but I will try my best to update regularly. Please rate and review! Tell me if you liked this version of ch 1. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**o-o-o-o-o**

"All 2:30PM flights from Boston to Tokyo, please proceed to the boarding section. I repeat, all flights from Boston to Tokyo, please proceed to the boarding section."

I tucked in my earphones on my ear and bobbed my head to the music while making my way to the boarding section. After three long years, I was finally going home. I was born and raised in Japan, but because I was so eager to piss my grandmother off by pursuing a dream that she thought was "unladylike", I stayed in America to study music, specifically, to know and master the art of drumming.

Wearing my favorite long sleeved sweater with the saying, "I play my own beat" and my dark skinny jeans, no one would have guessed that I was a daughter of a wealthy and known family in Japan. My dad was indulged in business related to department stores. He manages the MH stores, MH stands for our family name, Masahiko. My mom, on the other hand, is a brilliant fashion designer who produces clothes that are known to be of high quality. Her boutique is called, MK, which was inspired after my initials, Masahiko Kairi. She also has a spot on dad's department store, and it's obvious that my dad allots 30% of his department store for Mom's clothes and the other brands will have to fight for the remaining space.

The flight back home was uneventful. I turned my music up and ignored the rest of the world. That's what music does to me. It makes me forget everything and just simply enjoy the pleasure in my ears. I slept all throughout the ride and I was woken up by the flight stewardess when it was time to land.

When I finally arrived at the airport, I tried to search for the presence of my mom or my dad. It was easy to find my dad, just listen for a sound of wailing, whining and excessive drama. However, I didn't hear any of it, but I heard a voice that I missed for three years.

"Kairi-sama, over here," our butler, Tanaka-san called.

I spun around and saw a man in black coat, holding a sign that displays my name. Tanaka-san was in our family ever since I was a baby. He acted as my parent, mentor and a shoulder to cry on. Tanaka-san was in his late fifties but the way he moves and speaks, it's as if he has stopped aging when he was thirty.

"I missed you so much. How have you been?" I asked him.

"Very well, my lady. Though I did miss your constant screaming that you said was 'singing' every morning to start the day," he smiled.

"Hey!" I playfully punched his arm. "Well, at least it always wakes everyone up."

He chuckled at my words and opened the door of our car. I stepped inside and pressed the side of my head to the window.

"Tanaka-san," I said. "Why didn't Mom and Dad fetch me from the airport? Not that I didn't want you to fetch me, but after all the fuss my dad threw when he heard I was coming back home, I expected that he would be there, holding an abnormally and embarrassing sign board with my name on it."

Tanaka-san sighed. "Tachi-sama and Satoko-sama had an urgent meeting this late afternoon, that's why they are unable to meet you."

"It's okay," I looked outside the window. "I'm guessing that the business is going well that's why they're busy."

I told Tanaka-san about my music school back in America and he was pleased that I was able to follow my dream. When Grandmother was opposed to my music studies, Mom, Dad and Tanaka-san defended me and said that I should do whatever makes me happy. They would never force me to do something that I didn't want to do, that's why I am very thankful to have them as my parents and butler.

I almost didn't notice that we were already in front of our house when Tanaka-san opened the door. I smiled at him while he nodded and opened the trunk to get my luggage. I looked at the castle-like building in front of me. It was a four-storey building, painted with white and a sparkle of gold. _Home, _I thought. I happily walked towards the door and opened it with a smile. And then the smile turned into a gasp of surprise.

Standing before my eyes were Mom who was smiling excitedly at me and Dad who was crying a fountain. The maids in our house were also standing in a line behind my parents, holding a banner made from fabric that says, "Welcome home, our dear daughter!"

"Kairi, I've missed you, my dear," Mom stepped forward and put her arms around me. I hugged her back, getting teary-eyed from this unexpected event and the feeling of my mom's hug spreading a warm feeling to my heart.

_Home._

"Kairi, oh my dear daughter I missed you!" Dad lifted me up and spun me around. I laughed at his action and told him to put me down. When he did, he hugged me tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"I missed you too," I said. "Tanaka-san told me that you were on an urgent meeting."

"Well, we lied," Dad childishly stuck his tongue out.

"Tachi-sama and Satoko-sama asked me to fetch you so they would have time to prepare your welcoming party. I must say, I did a pretty good job at acting," I looked at Tanaka-san, his eyes twinkling.

"You simply must have an Oscar!" I chuckled. "Well, let's get this party started!"

After a few hours of partying, talking and eating tons of cake, they finally let me go and have a rest. I went upstairs and opened the room to my right. I looked around inside and smiled, nothing has changed. There were still posters of my favorite bands and anime, my picture with my former best friend and cousin, my bed was still full of stuffed animals and my drum set, still in one piece.

When I went to bed, there was one thing I haven't noticed that was different. It was that yellow dress hanged outside my cabinet, the dress that would soon cause me my headaches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Please review, tell me if it's good or not. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

Soft breezes touched my face as I drink the sight of the wonderful ocean before me. It was a magical feeling, standing on the edge of a cliff, breathing the fresh air and relaxing my mind with the view.

"Kairi," a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see where that sound came from, smiling because I know exactly who that was. But then, my smile vanished as it was replaced with one of fear. The horrible creature in front of me was a stranger. Its body was green, with multiple arms and its eyes, they scream evil. I widened my eyes, as the creature spoke once more, its voice is frighteningly similar with that of my best friend's.

I tried to step back, to get away from the horrible creature, but my feet won't move. I stay there, frozen, while it was making its way closer to me. Its multiple arms grabbed mine with strength, and I was surprised to hear myself speak, "Please, don't push me away."

"I don't see any reason not to," it said. "You're nothing, you have no worth. You're meritless."

I felt tears in my eyes as I was falling to my death.

And then I woke up.

I sat up and held my hand to my heart, it was beating so fast. I felt drips of sweat on my forehead and my cheeks were wet because of tears. I calmed myself, after repeating that it was all a dream. I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table.

6:30.

Great, I thought as I lied back down. I still have time to sleep. School starts at 7:00 anyway.

I sat upright almost immediately, causing my head to ache a little. I looked at my clock again, and mentally cursed. I prepared myself to school, not even bothering to scowl at my uniform because, what the heck I'll be late!

I combed my hair with my fingers, trying to detangle the mess. I've never been good at managing my hair. When I was a kid, I only kept it at shoulder length but now, it's extending up to my back. I ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and butter before kissing my mom's cheek. I laughed when I saw my dad, reading the newspaper upside down and his eyes were spilling tears as he muttered, 'My dear baby is now a grown lady!'

"Bye Dad, see you later." I kissed his cheek and headed out to the car.

What I first thought of the school? It was ridiculous in pink. I have always hated that color, though I never knew why. I shook my head and made a vomiting gesture before making my way to the Principal's office. I had to process my enrollment papers first and then get my class schedule.

"Kairi-chan, you're here!"

I smiled at Suoh Yuzuru, the owner of the bulding. That explains why I was easily admitted to school.

He discussed some rules and regulations and then he handed me my schedule, I was in Class 1-A. He then introduced me to my homeroom teacher, Ms. Suzuki, and then left for a business meeting.

"Are you excited to meet your new classmates, Kairi-san?" Ms. Suzuki asked me while we walk to our classroom.

I nodded my head, unable to form words due to my nervousness. I was always afraid of speaking in front of audiences, though it was ironic that I always wanted to perform on a stage.

I was lost in my thoughts so I didn't notice that we already arrived in front of our classroom. Ms. Suzuki instructed me to stay outside for a while, so I can prepare my introductory speech, chuckling a little at the sight of my fidgeting self. She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Ja, everyone listen. We have a new transfer student, let's welcome her warmly."

I gulped before hypnotizing myself that I can do this. I walked inside the room, aware of the eyes staring at my direction and I tried so hard not to run out and hide.

"G-Good day everyone," I bowed. "My name is Masahiko Kairi. Nice to meet you," I smiled nervously.

Let me clear this, I get really nervous and awkward in front of crowds, but I'm as fierce as a tiger. Just not in front of huge crowds. I'm more of a one-versus-one kind of girl.

"Now everyone," Ms. Suzuki said. "Please ask whatever questions you have for Kairi."

"Where did you come from?" one girl asked.

"I came from Boston. I studied in a musical school," I answered.

"What did you learn, piano? Or is it violin?"

"I studied drums."

All of them were looking at me strangely, and one snotty looking girl spoke, "Drums? Isn't that for loser commoners?"

The worst feeling on Earth is being humiliated by a person you don't know in front of people you're going to spend the rest of your days with. I stuttered and tried to think of a reply when Ms. Suzuki said that the question time is now done and she asked me to take my seat beside a boy with dark hair.

"Sorry about Misha, she does that a lot, insulting other people as if she was superior than all of us. The only persons she doesn't insult are those boys," he pointed to the red-haired twins seated two seats on her right. "And me. So you should be safe with me," he chuckled.

I stared at him, feeling a sense of familiarity, though I'm not sure where I've seen this boy.

"Have I met you somewhere before?" I asked him.

"No, I don't think so. I've never been outside of the country."

I was surprised at his answer. I thought this school was a school for rich kids, so it's impossible for him not to travel abroad.

He must have known what I was thinking so he smiled and said, "I'm under a scholarship here, so I'm not really rich. I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

I nodded at her and then our classes began. Our first lesson was English and I was instantly bored, since I've stayed in America for three years, it's impossible for me not to be fluent in that language. I felt my attention slipping away as I drummed my fingers to the desk. Haruhi looked at me curiously, and I gave him a look that says 'I'm bored.' He just chuckled at me.

The next class was Art, and I am ashamed to tell you that I've never been really good at Art. The teacher told us to draw our passion, so I drew two long oblong sticks. Haruhi looked at my drawing and asked me what it was.

"It's drumsticks. I can't draw an actual drum so I just went for the sticks."

He laughed once again. I can't really shake the feeling that I've seen Haruhi before. I continued to think about it for the rest of the period.

The bell rang and we were off to another class. I asked Haruhi about what class was next but he told me that it was club time. Since I don't have a club yet, I asked Haruhi if I could go to his club. He looked at me for a long time and then he nodded. I tagged along him while we walk.

"Oi, Haruhi! Who is this?" the twins who were sitting beside Haruhi asked.

"You guys," he complained. "Kairi-san was introduced to us a while ago. She's a transfer student."

"The transfer student can walk on her own, can't she? Come on, we'll be late for club meeting. Tono's going to kill us," the redhead on Haruhi's right said.

"Actually, I was on my way to Haruhi's club," I looked at them.

The twins raised their eyebrows and shrugged. They dragged Haruhi like a rag doll, and told me to follow them.

I was asked to wait outside the room. Music Room 3, it read. I looked around me and noticed that there were girls squealing, even that Misha girl who was rude earlier was fixing herself. What kind of club is this?

The door suddenly opened and rose petals came out. What the heck? I was almost crushed by the girls who were dying to get inside. I got pushed to the back of the crowd.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

I froze, Haruhi is in a host club? I mean, he is good looking but I didn't think of him as a host. I tried to walk away quietly from the room before two hands stopped me. I turned around and saw that the twins were smirking.

"Oi transfer student," the one with a deeper voice said.

"You're not coming in?" the other asked.

I was about to reply when I heard a very familiar voice in the background.

"Oi, oi you baka twins! Is that the proper way to welcome a lady?"

I seem to freeze a lot this day but this was by far, the most frozen state I was in. A blonde, a very familiar blonde walked towards me, with his eyes closed, handing me a rose.

"For you, my beautiful princess," he said as he opened his eyes slowly.

Our eyes met and we were now both frozen. The twins were looking at us curiously, even the people from inside started to gather at our spot. I heard a lot of whispers and if I wasn't so shocked right now, I woud have ran away, but I can't.

"T-Tama-chan?" I said.

"K-Kairi?"

"Senpai, you know Kairi-san?" Haruhi asked.

He was still frozen so I answered for him, "He's my cousin."

Then an earsplitting "Eeeeh?!" followed.


End file.
